


I'll be loving you (With a love that's true)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 7: Always [Paul McCartney]❀❀❀“Hey, you should take a break,” Blaine says softly, walking across the room and dropping a hand to Kurt's desk so he can lean over and kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.Kurt looks exhausted. He's also been working far too long to be considered healthy, especially since he hasn't taken any breaks.Kurt just hums, “In a minute.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I'll be loving you (With a love that's true)

“Hey, you should take a break,” Blaine says softly, walking across the room and dropping a hand to Kurt's desk so he can lean over and kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

Kurt looks exhausted. He's also been working far too long to be considered healthy, especially since he hasn't taken any breaks.

Kurt just hums, “In a minute.”

Blaine looks at him carefully, and nods at Kurt’s water bottle, “Do you need more water?”

Kurt sets his pencil down and turns to look at Blaine, “You don't have to-”

Blaine cuts him off, “Nonsense, I'm offering.”

Kurt relents, holding out his water bottle for Blaine to take.

“I'll be right back,” Blaine promises, kissing him once for good measure before spinning on his heel and walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Burt and Carole — they'd long-since insisted Blaine call them by their first names — are standing by the kitchen counter when Blaine reaches the room and he pauses, doused by a sudden wave of insecurity. Shaking his head in focus, Blaine forces himself to steel his nerves and takes the last few steps into the kitchen.

“Hi, Blaine,” Carole smiles, the first to notice him, as Kurt’s dad's back is to the entryway.

“Hello,” Blaine grins back. He really likes Kurt's step-mom, she's always been nice to him.

“He still working up there?” Burt asks with barely-hidden concern. Finn’s at Rachel's, so Blaine knows he can only be talking about Kurt.

“Yeah,” Blaine sighs, untwisting the cap of Kurt's water bottle so he can refill it, “he's saying he'll stop soon, though.”

There's a pause as Blaine adds some ice to Kurt's water.

“Uh-huh, I've heard that one before,” Burt says.

Blaine twists the water bottle cap back on as he answers, “I'll make sure he does.”

Kurt's dad looks like he wants to say more but before he can, Carole says, “You're lucky to have each other.”

Blaine blinks, unsure of how to respond.

“That's a good thing, kid,” Burt adds, “now go on or Kurt’ll start to think we're holding you ransom.”

Blaine laughs, nodding as he walks towards the stairs.

“And leave that door open!” Burt yells. 

Blaine feels himself go red, “Sir, yes, sir!”

When he reaches Kurt's room, Blaine can see that his boyfriend’s been sorting through the clutter of homework on his desk, shifting everything into piles for when he returns.

Kurt looks up when Blaine enters, smiling at him and leaning back against his desk chair.

Blaine hands Kurt the water bottle and he accepts it gratefully, already twisting the cap open to drink some water.

Blaine waits until Kurt's set the water bottle down to place a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing.

Kurt blinks up at him and Blaine holds out his hands, “C’mon,” Blaine says, smiling when Kurt grabs onto them and pulls himself up.

Kurt follows after Blaine — with dragging feet — all the way back to his bed, where Blaine sits down and turns on his side.  He wriggles his eyebrows as he waits for Kurt to join him.

Kurt lets out a tired laugh — which Blaine considers a victory — and places his head on Blaine's outstretched arm, curling up into a ball. He sighs fondly, shivering as Blaine lightly runs his fingers down Kurt's arm.

Pulling him close enough that Blaine can barely focus on his face, he drapes an arm over Kurt's side. Kurt stretches his legs out as he does, sliding a leg between Blaine’s and yawning as he settles his arms between their chests and presses his face into his boyfriend’s hoodie.

Blaine presses a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head, “Rest,” he tells Kurt, “I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

“Don't let me sleep for longer than two,” Kurt mumbles and Blaine hums in acknowledgment.

“I won't,” he promises, pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting an alarm before dropping it down onto the mattress.

Kurt's already close to sleep — his breathing deep and muscles relaxed — and Blaine isn't far behind, yawning and relaxing around Kurt.

In a few hours, Kurt would be back to work, but for now, Blaine revels in being able to help, even if this break turned out to be a bit more mutually beneficial than he had originally planned.

**Author's Note:**

> soft boyfriends are soft™️


End file.
